Sonic Grand Adventure
by unknown189
Summary: Dr. Eggman has a new scheme up his sleeve, but he's not working alone this time. Then again, neither is Sonic. A few OC's and various characters and adventures to follow. One thing's for sure, it'll be a GRAND ADVENTURE!


**West Coast: Near Red Canyon**

The sun was high in the sky, shining its warm glow onto a calm beach. The waves there were soft and quiet, giving a soothing energy to the surroundings. The beach was wide, spreading 60 feet across, and was oddly flat. On one side was the ocean and the other a tall cliff-side stretching high above the beach. Right through the middle of this cliff-side is a straight canyon, at level with the beach. The bottom of the canyon slowly rose from sea level, to the height of the rest of the landmass, which is as high as the cliffs. The canyon stretched on for miles inland. At the far end of the canyon, lied a dense jungle, which the rising sun would peek over at 10:30 am. The beach spread out for miles in both the North and South, wrapping itself around the base of the cliffs.

On the beach, directly between the canyon and water was a house, no bigger than 500 square feet. The house was amateurally built, but stable, and was built using red woods. There were a few windows, and it consisted of nothing more than a small kitchen, a bed on a balcony, a couch, a dresser, and a table with a few chairs. The whole house is quite messy, with dirty dishes still on the table, clothes spilling out of the dresser, the bed un-made, and the kitchens counter needed a good cleaning. Outside were a small generator that hummed lowly and quietly, and a water purifier. A few feet from the house, a bathroom and shower house, with only one bathroom and one shower, has the water purifier hooked up to it, in addition to a water heater. About 100 feet away from the house, along the beach the long way, was a smooth runway for a plane, which looped around on itself.

Closer to the water, two umbrellas were stuck into the ground next to each other, creating one large area of shade. The umbrellas were used as support, to hold a hammock between them. In the hammock was a blue hedgehog, sporting long red shoes, with a golden buckle and white strap, a pair of white gloves, and a pair of black sunglasses. He was none other than…

"Sonic!" cried a voice from afar.

Sonic lifted up his sunglasses, and leaned over to the side, so he could see into the sky behind the umbrellas. In the sky was a blue biplane flying above the beach. Piloting the plane was a young yellow fox with two tails. He wore goggles, red and white shoes, and white gloves that matched Sonic's. Sonic smiled as he saw his friend. "Yo Tails!" yelled Sonic as he got up from his hammock, tossing his sunglasses into the hammock as he got up. Sonic jogged over to the runway as Tails pulled the plane in, to land on the runway.

When the plane came to a stop, Tails turned it off, and hopped out of the plane, and onto the runway.

"Hey Tails, long time no see!" Sonic said to Tails with a smile.

Tails sighed. "Sonic!" Tails said a little annoyed, while giving Sonic a look of the same feeling.

"Heheh. Right. Sorry." Sonic said sheepishly, a little embarrassed. "So what brings you down here?"

"Just coming to say 'Hi.' I haven't seen you in a month, since Eggman hasn't been that active lately."

This time Sonic let out a sigh, "Yeah. It's been pretty boring, I actually got so bored I cleaned my house," said Sonic, sounding disappointed.

"Your house is CLEAN?" Tails said shocked.

"Well… no, that was last night."

"Oh. Well we better get something for you to do quick." Tails and Sonic stood there for a minute thinking. "Hmm. How about you head over to my place, I can set up an obstacle course for you in my Matter Chamber Room," suggested Tails.

"No! That room is way too small, there's no room to run in there," complained Sonic.

"Don't worry! I've made the room bigger since last time. There's plenty of room to run. Besides, we don't want you out of shape whenever Eggman makes his next move."

"Yeah… all right. I'll go," said Sonic, giving in.

"C'mon! Let's go!" encouraged Tails as he flied into his plane's cockpit.

Sonic jumped up onto the wing of the biplane, directly above the cockpit, and held on to the front side of the wing. Tails fired up the engines of the plane, and the propeller started to spin. After a few seconds, the plane picked up some speed and slowly took off into the sky; Tails turned the plane East-southeast, and headed towards his house in South Mystic Ruin.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel Island: Emerald Shrine<strong>

A lush, jungle, island, floating in the sky. That is Angel Island; a worldwide phenomenon. The Island was almost completely covered in dense jungles and mountains. A desert and a volcano were the only notable exceptions. The cause of the Island's ability to defy gravity is the Island's Treasure, the Master Emerald. Its mystical and ancient powers have kept Angel Island afloat for centuries. The Master Emerald sits on a stone alter, in a clearing in the jungle.

It was another regular day for the Guardian of Angel Island and the Master Emerald. Another quiet and lonely day. Knuckles the Echidna was sitting near the Emerald, playing Solitaire with a deck of cards he got from Sonic as a gag present for Christmas.

"_Geez Knuckles, playing Solitaire to pass the time, I've really hit a new low,"_ he thinks to himself as he plays. He glances towards the Emerald, _"but, I've got a job to do, I can't leave the Master Emerald unguarded. Folks like Rouge and Dr. Eggman could make a go for it if I'm not here."_ He continues playing. _"I've got to do something, I'm going to go crazy if I stay here much longer."_ Knuckles stops playing and gazes at the sky. _"Sonic usually comes and gives me some excuse to leave, but I haven't seen him in a few months, I don't even know how I stayed sane before I met him."_ Knuckles sighs out loud, he looks in his hand and sees he needs to draw a card, the only card left in the deck is a Joker. Knuckles sighs again, louder this time, and throws the cards in his hands on the ground. He gazes at the sky again.

"I need something to do," he says out loud this time.

He closes his eyes and thinks. "Oh!" he exclaims as he remembers something. He jumps down from the top of the Altar, and opens a secret compartment under the staircase. Inside there's some snack food, a few batteries, a chaos emerald (the cyan one), and a radio with Tails' logo on it. It was a present Tails made for him, for that same Christmas. He pulls it out and carries it to the top of the Altar. He sits down next to the Emerald, and then sets the radio in front of him. He grabs the antennae and extends it all the way out. He turns the radio ON, and it begins making fuzzy noises. He begins adjusting the settings until the audio becomes more clear. He begins flipping through some of the channels.

"_**Here I come! Rougher than the rest of them!**_ ~ zzrt.

"_**I am the Egg…"**_ ~ zzrt.

"_**Rip it up! Tear it down!"**_ ~ zzrt.

"_**Catch me if…"**_ ~ zzrt.

Knuckles keeps changing it until he comes to a news broadcast.

"…_**luckily, nobody was injured in the fire."**_

Knuckles relaxes and leans back, listening to the broadcast. He closes his eyes and listens to the broadcast.

"_**In other news, G.U.N. officials have noticed increased activity on Angel Island from the diabolical Dr. Eggman."**_

"WHAT?" yells Knuckles as he jolts upright, surprised by what he'd just heard. He continues listening, now more carefully to what it's saying.

"_**In the past 2 weeks, Dr. Eggman has established several new bases all across the island. Air ships have been sighted sending resources to the establishments."**_

Shocked at what he'd just heard, and fearing the worst, Knuckles jumps up, and climbs to the top of the stone awning, that is held above the Master Emerald, by a few pillars, to protect it from the elements. Once on top, Knuckles flattens his hand and holds it at his forehead, parallel to the ground, that way sunlight can't obstruct his vision, and he looks out onto the horizon, for any signs of Eggman's influence. He continues listening to the radio while doing so.

"_**Officials do not yet know the Doctor's motives for this sudden activity, and urges the public to refrain from visiting the Island until this matter is solved, and his influence is reduced."**_

Just as the broadcaster was finishing his sentence, knuckles spotted one of Eggman's bases. It was only about a mile away from the Shrine, and was mostly hidden by trees. "Ah shoot! That's to close for comfort. Eggman could make a go for it at any time." said Knuckles. He looks towards the Emerald.

Knuckles sighs. "The Master Emerald isn't safe here, I'll need to move it," says Knuckles, disappointed. Knuckles sighs again.

"But it's too dangerous to just carry it around everywhere. If he got me, it'd be all over." Knuckles contemplates his next move.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Hello everybody! You may have noticed I have two stories with cliffhangers, and only one chapter each. This is because I have two ideas and I can't decide which to go through with. Please read my other chapter, and give your input on what story I should continue first, through a review. I have plans for both stories so I won't be unprepared either way. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review, either with a vote, or separate from the vote. Thank You!**


End file.
